


Paint Job

by rae_aaah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Kept Boy Lance (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: Keith buys Lance a car because he can. They fuck outside on top of it because why not?





	Paint Job

**Author's Note:**

> Some backstory. Keith is Chief of Police with some big bucks, and he picks up down-on his luck Lance. He likes to take care of Lance, buy him things, makes sure that Lance is happy. He wants him around for a long time. 
> 
> Also featuring Peeping Tom Shiro.

Keith rests his cheek against his fist, watches with a small smile as he looks at Lance in the driver's seat of the new car he just bought him. Lance is all smiles and hoots and growls as the car makes hairpin turns, eases from second to third without even a hitch in the gears, and Keith's heart thrills when Lance floors the gas on the straight aways.

"Easy, sweetheart, I don't want us to get pulled over," he says quietly to Lance, shifts in his seat as Lance's shoulders tense. 

"Aren't you the Chief of Police?" and Keith's skin prickles when Lance's smart mouth starts to run, but his foot eases off the gas, hovering them still at least ten miles per hour over the speed limit. His hand shoots out, lightening fast, fists itself in Lance's hair. 

The fine threads stick to the creases of Keith's palm and Lance gasps, the car swerving a little and thank god it's a quiet country back road with no one else for miles. Keith starts to put force into his forearm, slowly yanking Lance's head back, the long line of his throat standing prominent against the moving backdrop of the countryside.

"What did I say?" Keith coos. His gaze cuts to the speedometer and he waits for the needle to ease back down into a safer range. "Answer me, sweetheart."

"S-slow down," he tries, but his voice is high, strained, with the way that his head is pulled back.

Keith hums, releases his grip but cradles the back of Lance's skull, slides his fingers down the side of his throat. "Good boy."

Lance's chest brushes the tops of his fingers as he breathes heavily. 

Keith glances down and sees that he's getting hard in his sweats that he came bounding down from the penthouse in. He looks soft and rumpled, ready and willing, but Keith knows that he can tease him a little more, push a little harder to get Lance glassy eyed and begging. 

He resumes his position of leaning against the door, the new-plasticy smell getting all over his suit. Keith gazes out the window for a long while, but in the passenger window's reflection, he can see Lance cast furtive glances his way every so often.

"Keep your eyes on the road," he tells Lance without turning his head after one too many lingering looks. Lance jumps, grips the wheel harder, shifts in the driver's seat and the leather creaks. 

"Yes, sir," and good. Lance knows that they're playing now.

A few more minutes roll by and the view is more of the same stretches of dense trees along the road, a few houses set back on plots of land in the distance.

"I really like this car," Keith says out of the blue. He reaches forward and runs his hand over the dashboard. "Do you Lance? I was thinking of getting it in black, but this color suits you more," and Keith is back on the lot, not even listening to the vendor as he rattles off statistics. 

All he had seen was Lance in every single way that Keith could have him. Of Lance’s long legs pretzeled up, cramped in this car as Keith fucked into him.

"Do you have it in blue?" he asked, cutting the man off. 

The man snapped his mouth shut. "Yes, but it's in the warehouse, we'd have to-"

"Get it here in an hour," he had said, voice booking no argument. "I'll pay you cash plus ten percent," and had stalked off, circling the car. He had stood at the hood, had looked down at his reflection and the showroom lights. 

Yes. Right here.

Lance clears his throat, bringing Keith back to the present. "It's a very nice car, thank you," he says, voice even. It's the first word of thanks Keith has received regarding this gift, and excited butterflies brush up against his sternum. 

"Do you know why I bought this car?" Keith muses, running his hands over the radio, fingers dialing the radio down. He trails his palm over the gear shift. Wraps his hand over the rounded knob. Swirls his thumb over the tip of it.

"No, sir," Lance sighs out. His breathing has shallowed further, his eyes steadfastly fixed on the road. 

"I wanted to make you happy," he states simply. 

Lance's breath catches. 

"Does it make you happy, sweetheart?"

Lance moans, his lips parting a little. The leather bound steering wheel twists under the pressure of Lance's grip, makes a wonderful sound that reminds Keith of their bedroom play. 

"Yes, daddy," Lance whines and there's the hard jut of Lance's jaw as he clenches his teeth, tries to keep any other sound from escaping. 

Keith leans over the middle console, presses his lips to that tensed muscle. "Good boy."

He nuzzles at the side of Lance's neck, kisses there. Breathes in expensive soap and moisturizer, some sort of powdered fruit smell, and, under that, the sweet tang of Lance's sweat as they drive. Keith just rests there, breathing slowly against him, nuzzling for a moment here, pecking his lips there.

All the while waiting for Lance to break. 

Keith lays his head against Lance's shoulder, soaking up his strained arousal, humming along to the radio, making conversation, peppering in praise. And by the time Keith puts a hand to him, Lance is rock hard and throbbing. The car swerves once more before going back on the straight and narrow. Heh.

He massages at Lance's cock through his sweats, plays with the head with a light finger, moulds his hand around Lance's shaft trapped behind soft, loose cotton. 

The lush greenery slowly fades and gives way to a more winding road, more sky, and soon they're driving along the ridge of a cliff and the ocean, to their right, stretches out into the horizon. 

"Pull over, Lance. I want to fuck you here," Keith says suddenly. 

Lance moans again, already flicking the turn signal to pull over. They come to a rest at the side of the road, the car quietly ticking as the engine cools and Lance is breathing harshly through his mouth. The keys swing in the ignition and the smell of the new car and sweat and Lance Lance Lance fill up the entirety of Keith's senses.

Keith un-clips his seat belt and pops open the passenger side door. 

He climbs out and stretches, his back popping in several places before he rounds the front of the car and leans against the hood. He stares out over the water and inhales the lush, salt scent. 

"Come out, sweetheart," Keith calls. 

There's a beat, then two. Then the sound of the door opening and the alert of the keys still in the ignition. The slam of the door. The quiet sound of Lance's shuffling feet, that brings him to stand next to Keith. Keith looks at him and has to bite his lip at how Lance's cock makes a pointed tent in his sweats. 

Keith lifts his arm and Lance curls into him, sighing out. "Thank you, for the car Keith, really," and Keith's heart soars.

"Of course," he replies, turning his head and kissing Lance on the mouth. "I can give you anything you want," he tells him.

"I know," and he bumps his nose against Keith's cheek. "Thank you for being so good to me," he says, and Keith's cock fills out in his slacks. Lance sucks on his throat, low, under the collar but still high enough to be spotted if Keith stretches his neck out too far. Keith grunts and tilts his head back, Lance nosing downward and kissing at his collarbone, behind his ear, and his sweet breath raises every hair from Keith's throat to thigh in arousal. 

Lance drops to his knees in front of him, hands already butting against his buckle, fingers deft and quick and sure, and soon, the head of Keith's cock meets the cool ocean air. He hisses as the warmth of Lance's mouth covers him completely.

Keith slides his fingers into Lance's hair, holding on as Lance goes down on him. His mouth is wicked and cruel with its suction, graceful as his tongue flickers, and Keith just watches as Lance bobs his head, lashes fluttering every so often as he takes Keith all the way. 

"Good boy. Just like how I taught you," and boy howdy, those were some long nights, patiently easing Lance lower and lower, the head of his cock spearing deeper. Lance still struggles with it, sometimes coughing and choking, but that's alright. They have all the time in the world together, as long as Lance wants it.

It's surprising when he’s able to do it this time, and Keith is so enraptured at the simple sight of Lance's nose against his pelvis that it almost doesn't register for a moment. 

"Oh god, Lance- good bo- oh!" and Keith throws his head back, tips back down. Gets pinned by that blue gaze. Lance lifts off the length of his cock, coated in heavy spit and precome, and he coughs a little. Goes back down. Down down down. 

His cheeks turn ruddy, and the corners of his eyes sparkle in the sun with tears, and he's so beautiful that Keith's breath is snatched right out of his lungs. 

He cups under Lance's chin, takes in how his throat bulges, how Lance swallows around the shaft and oh- Keith can feel himself as he fucks in and out of his mouth.

"Up now, come here," and Keith is gently pulling Lance up and off, helping him stand on wobbling feet. He kisses him, chases his taste past swollen lips. "So good, such a good boy. So good for me," and he's pushing Lance at the shoulder, turning him around, bracketing Lance's feet with his. 

Lance pushes his clothed ass onto Keith's naked cock, moaning through his wide open mouth. Keith's hands grab at his hips, fingers sliding under the cinched elastic band of his sweats. He slides them and Lance's briefs both down, over the curve of his ass, fingers already diving in and seeking out his hot hole.

"Lean over, beautiful," Keith murmurs into his ear, and Lance does, his spine furrowing right down the center between all those lovely muscles. Keith dips down with him, presses kisses over his skin. “You’re so pretty.”

Lance squirms under his hands but Keith is a solid weight holding him down. He tries to spread his thighs wider but his sweats only let them part so far. 

“Easy, sweetheart,” Keith breathes onto one sharp shoulder blade. “Slow down,” and what a fucking joke. 

Keith slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out a small packet of lubricant. He rips it open with his teeth and leans back, squirting half of it over Lance’s hole, fingers immediately pushing inside. They slip in easily, barely any resistance, and Lance keens. His hands scramble on the hood, trying to get leverage, and he ends up stretching out, fingers hooking into the space between the hood and the engine.

“Good boy,” Keith grunts, tongue coming out to lick his lips. The rest of the lube gets stroked down his cock, Keith trying to touch himself as little as possible. “Alright, are you ready?”

Lance gives a furious nod, open mouth fogging up the metal and one, bright blue eye stares up at him pleadingly. “Please, I’ve been good. You said I’ve been good,” he begs.

Keith hums. “You have,” and lines the head of his cock up to that tiny pucker. Lance relaxes the muscles in his lower back, his spine going soft, and Keith presses one more kiss to the highest knob at the top of Lance’s spine. 

He breaches Lance’s body with a slow push, a gentle shove of his hips, and Lance’s body jerks once, calibrates, and Keith is sinking into his heat so easily. “Hold on,” is all he says before straightening, fingers digging into the soft meat of Lance’s hips, and starts fucking him.

Lance makes the most wonderful noises. They’re not high pitched squeals like some of the few women Keith’s slept with, or like the bitten off grunts of the men he’s bedded, no. Lance moans long and loud, so fully into himself and the moment. It makes Keith’s blood run hot to know that he’s giving Lance pleasure, and that Lance is taking it for himself, wholly, unashamed and wanton, and so, so beautiful.

Lance doesn’t realize the power he holds over Keith, and he hopes that Lance never finds out, because for once, in Keith’s very disappointing life, Lance is the one good thing he’s gotten to hold on to. The one good thing he wants to keep. He doesn’t want to scare him away. He’ll do anything in his power to keep Lance around. 

To keep him happy. 

The sound of crunching gravel is what brings Keith back to his senses, and he glances up, a small thread of annoyance coloring his face. 

The man behind the wheel of a police cruiser gives him a stern look, the light pink scar across his nose wrinkling, and he rolls to a stop across the street. The man is about to flash his lights but Keith shakes his head, holds up his hand, and slowly lowers his arm to his waist. The officer’s eyes widen and he’s already reaching for his side arm, but Keith flips his jacket to the side, and the sun glints off of his badge clipped to his belt.

The officer colors, glances away. Glances back, away. Back again. And this time, Keith can tell that he’s not looking at him anymore, but at Lance. 

Keith reaches down, still watching the officer, as he threads his fingers into Lance’s hair at the top of his head. “Up, sweetheart,” and Lance flexes his fingers free, lets go of the hood. He whines so sweetly as Keith pulls him against his body, his spine arching backward, thrusting out his chest, peaked nipples on display. The man’s eyes widen further as he takes in Lance’s front, shirt pushed up and tucked under his arms, cock hard and leaking against his belly, standing straight up.

The position drives Keith deeper into his body, and with how Lance is crying out, the head of Keith’s cock must be pressing against his prostate, fucking across it.

“Look,” Keith croons, “We have an audience,” and murmurs his words into Lance’s ear.

Lance’s eyes swivel around, land on the police cruiser, and he moans loudly. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Keith growls. “He wants you. Look at him, he wants you, but he can’t have you. Because you’re mine,” and Keith’s wrapping his hand around the flushed heat of Lance’s erection, cupping it, slowly bringing him off. Keith twists his wrist on the down-stroke, rubs at the slit as he reaches the crown, and all the while, Lance whimpers and cries and leaks all over his fist. Just for Keith.

“Keith,” Lance pants, “I’m going to- ah!”

Jealousy flares hotly in his gut and Keith squeezes harshly around the base of Lance’s cock. “No,” he commands, “That’s just for me,” and he’s looking at the patrol officer whose eyes are blown wide. The barrel of his chest rises and falls rapidly but both hands are on the wheel, but there’s no doubt in Keith’s mind that this man is hard as he watches them. 

Keith gives a sharp jerk of his head and the man, snapping out of his trance, puts the car in drive, guns it, and the wheels squeal a little as he takes down the road.

Keith lips at the skin of Lance’s throat, nuzzles his face into the crook of his honey colored neck, breathes him in deep. “Come all over this car, Lance,” Keith says. “Let me see you paint it white.”

Lance’s cock jerks, hard in Keith’s fist, and he savors the feel of the heavy rush of Lance’s orgasm out of the tip. Lance’s cock pulses several times and the hood gets splattered a milky cream. He shudders in Keith’s arms, his pinkend cock giving one, last throb and Lance goes a little boneless against him. 

Keith is still buried to the hilt, the soft walls of Lance’s body fluttering against him, but he staves off, letting Lance come down. He nuzzles at Lance’s shoulder, bites a little at his throat. He cradles Lance’s softening cock in his hand. 

Lance starts moving against him, small butts of his ass against Keith’s pelvis. “Come on,” Lance whines. “Do it,” and he’s getting with it, turning his head, nosing against Keith’s cheek to catch at his lips. “You gonna give it to me, daddy?” and yes- Keith circles both of his arms around Lance’s torso, holding him to his chest. He thrusts up against him, his body so hot and lush. The smell of the ocean his strong in his nose, salt and brine and Lance’s sweet sweat. “You gonna come in your good boy?”

Keith squeezes at Lance, forces his air out of his lungs. Lance wheezes with it, tenses the muscles in his thighs and calves. Lets Keith use him. 

“Lance, fuck-” and he grunts, shoving his cock deep. 

“Oh,  _ daddy _ ,” and Lance  _ growls _ , and to jesus and god and all his angels in high heaven, Keith is coming so hard and fast, that when he screws his eyes shut, he sees stars.

When Keith comes to, they’re still both breathing hard. He’s going a little soft, come dripping against the tops of his thighs. He gives a few more thrusts just to stir his come up inside and Lance grunts, wiggles against him, a slow bump and grind. Lance’s head is tipped back, resting on Keith’s shoulder, the side of his neck all marked up by Keith’s teeth. He has a blissful smile on his face. He turns his head, presses a kiss to Keith’s lips. 

“Thank you, daddy,” he breathes. 

Keith reaches up with his clean hand, threads his fingers through Lance’s hair. Kisses him back. “Good boy.”


End file.
